


A Sun Among Stars

by LOKiiRA



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOKiiRA/pseuds/LOKiiRA
Summary: Tony didn't expect anyone to lighten up his day - especially not a tall, blonde café owner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [♡Ron♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%E2%99%A1Ron%E2%99%A1).



> This spontaneous little fic is a Christmas present for my lovely friend, who always has my back and loves fluffy fanfics just as much as I do! Keep being awesome, girl. To anyone reading this: Enjoy!

December was Tony's least favourite month of the year.  
Not only was it dark and cold, but it also contained Christmas - a festivity Tony strongly disliked and thus avoided as much as he could. Pepper's love and passion for it had been the only thing that made it bearable, no, even enjoyable.

But Pepper had left him.

And all that now remained was the bitter taste of her absence.

He had tried distracting himself - With every sleepless night that passed, his pile of useless inventions grew. But his loneliness still remained.

Maybe that was why today, one day before Christmas Eve, he found himself roaming the streets of New York, muffled up in a warm winter coat (which, by the way, Pepper had bought for him), with his hands stuck deeply in his pockets.

The moon had already risen above the city, and everywhere the Christmas lights flashed on, illuminating the night with sprinkles of light.

Tony walked with small steps, looking down at his feet. Much unusual, as he normally walked with pride and his head held high. It was amazing how much the attitude could change a person - in the crowd of Christmas shoppers, nobody recognised the billionaire among them. Without the flashy attitude, he was just another guy.

For a long time, Tony just drifted along with the crowd. He thought that would help somehow, but the nagging feeling of loneliness only grew stronger.  
All of those people passing by, chatting with their friends, laughing... 

Tony stopped abruptly. Someone bumped into him, but he didn't notice.  
No one noticed. Here he was invisible, he realised; a lifeless clump in the center of a moving, living mass.

Alone.

He felt the anxiety arise, and his vision started to blur.  
He turned around, looking for something or someone, he wasn't sure, but finding nothing. The seconds passed, and every breath ached. He clenched his fists.  
_Focus_ , he told himself. He felt his pulse in his throat, way too fast.  
Like he could pass out at any moment.

_Breathe..._

Then, he saw it.

In the middle of one of New York's busiest streets, there was a place radiating with soft light. It was a coffee shop inside an old building from the early thirties, surprisingly untouched by the wave of modernisation that had taken over all of New York. 

Tony stumbled towards it. A car angrily honked at him when he mindlessly crossed the street.

He just kept walking.

As soon as he pushed open the wooden door, he was immersed in the scent of fresh coffee and warm air. The door closed behind him, and the noise of the busy New York streets was replaced by the clinking of cups and soft chatter.  
A little bit taken aback from the quick change, Tony thoughtlessly walked to the first free seat he saw in a corner and sat down on the cushioned chair.  
Finally calm, he took a deep breath.  
What was he even doing here? He didn't even like coffee. Or cake. Besides, he didn't even bring money. Should he just walk out again? No, that would seem weird...  
Tony looked at his hands, which were red from the cold. He decided he'd just warm himself up a little and then leave.

Suddenly, a steaming cup was set in front of him. Tony just stared at it.

"Uh... I didn't order that."

"I know," a male voice said. "You just look like you need it right now." 

Tony didn't look up. "I think I rather need a whiskey."

_Shit. Way to be an asshole, Stark._

But the man just chuckled. "I'm afraid we don't have that."

Surprised at the humorous response, Tony finally looked up from the cup - and stared right into the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen. It was not just those eyes, though; his smile was just as radiant, maybe even more so.  
Only now, Tony noticed he had stopped breathing.  
The man - tall and blonde, Tony lamely registered - rubbed his hands.

"Mind if I sit down for a chat?"

Tony couldn't believe what he heard. "Yes! I mean, no, uh... Please do."

He could only watch, mouth agape, as this - insanely handsome - man sat down in front of him.

_Stop behaving like a teenage girl, Stark._

Tony put on most even face in his repertoire. "So, uh, won't you get in trouble for this?"

"No, don't worry."

"You sure?" Tony nodded his head to the counter. "'Cause that grumpy dude over there is looking at us like he's gonna kill someone..."

The blonde laughed. "Oh, that's just Buck. Don't mind him."

"Huh. I see." Tony nodded.

"So." The blonde leaned closer to Tony. "Why did a man like you come to a place like this today? Especially alone?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "A man like me?"

"A man who prefers parties, alcohol and such, if you can trust the media, Mr. Stark."

"Please - call me Tony."

"Okay. Tony." The man's smile brightened. "I'm Steve."

Tony offered a smile back. Geez, he was too cute.

"You know, Steve, I'm not into parties lately. And the tower feels kinda empty... So I just took a walk, and somehow ended up here." He looked down onto the cup again. "See, my girlfriend left me recently."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." With the thought of Pepper, the bitter taste came back. Tony bit down on his lip. 

"Try the hot chocolate."

Surprised, Tony looked up. "Huh?"

Steve gestured to the cup with an encouraging smile. "It'll help. Trust me."

"You think?" Tony wasn't convinced. How could anything that didn't contain alcohol help? "Well, if you insist..."

Sceptically, Tony brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. The taste of chocolate immediately spread through his mouth, turning bitter into sweet and deeply filling him with warmth.

Steve's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"And?"

Tony gaped, eyes wide. "It's good... It's... very sweet."  
He wrapped both hands around the cup and took another sip. Then, he smiled at Steve. Just a little. 

"I love it."

Steve couldn't contain the wide grin spreading over his face. "See, I told you it would help! There's nothing chocolate can't heal."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company while Tony finished his delicious hot chocolate. After a few minutes, Steve started to look a little nervous.

"Uh... Can I ask you something? I hope it isn't too weird..."

Tony quizzically looked at him, but Steve didn't meet his eyes. And were his cheeks getting flushed? Now he was curious.

"Sure, anything." 

Steve scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to come back tomorrow and spend Christmas Eve with us? The shop will close at 10pm, and after that we'll have a little dinner, just a few friends and me. And you, if you want to come...?"

Tony couldn't believe his ears. Today had started as one of the worst days in his whole year, and now, he was being invited to Christmas dinner by the most gorgeous man he probably ever laid his eyes on! Was he dreaming? He probably was. This was too good to be true.

The blonde mistook his astonished silence for discomfort, his face now flaming red.

"Ah, I'm sorry! We've just met and I'm already inviting you over, you must think I'm some kind of stalker with you being famous and all, what was I thinking-"

"What? Not at all-"

"...I mean you have that fancy tower which is probably super luxurious unlike my little café, and-"

"Steve, no-"

"...and you don't even know me, so why would you want to-"

"Steve!"

Tony put his hand over Steve's and squeezed it, softly. Staggered, he immediately broke off. Tony gave him a warm smile.

"I'd love to come over tomorrow. Thank you so much."

"Oh." Relief washed over Steve's face. "That's... I'm glad."

Suddenly aware of their touch, both pulled away their hands. Tony felt his cheeks light up.  
"So... I better get going. See you tomorrow at ten?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks for the hot chocolate." Tony smiled. "It was great."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Tony stood up and took a few steps to the door. Before he went, he turned around once more.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I might come back tomorrow a little earlier for another one."

The charming smile that followed was enough to brighten the whole room.

"I'll be waiting!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback, however small, is much appreciated :)  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
